


Of Vodka and Mistakes

by favefangirl



Series: Of Sterek Love and Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Smut, Top Derek, but both are consenting, dub con because of alcohol, mild dub con, pretty vanilla, safe sex, sterek, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek are a little drunk and have a little sex.See notes for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first smut I've ever written, so please be gentle!  
> This is part of a larger work, [Of Broken Hearts and Flower Shops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7833703/chapters/17883043) but it can be read as a one-shot.  
> Derek is a huge fan of Stiles who is an author and they have a sort of will-they-won't-they relationship which all comes to head here when they're drunk enough to be brave enough to go for it.  
> Enjoy!

"No dude, I didn't want to write until I was halfway through college and realized I was working towards a degree in marketing." Stiles took another long swig of vodka right out of the bottle before adding, "I don't give a shit about marketing!"

It wasn't amusing in the slightest, but Derek's head felt fuzzy, and all of a sudden it was the funniest thing in the world. Stiles laughed along with him, and Derek decided that he may be drunk, but that was his new favorite sound, and he would kill to hear it again. Stiles' amber eyes were shining brilliantly, and they were so damn pretty...

"Man, it fucking sucks that I'm a celebrity and your boss is a dick, because I really wanna kiss you right now, but ssssshhhhhhh-" Stiles put a finger to Derek's lips as thought to emphasize his point, -"don't tell Derek!"

Derek laughed again and said, "You're wasted!"

This made Stiles laugh, and he fell forwards as he did so. When Derek caught him by the shoulders, Stiles cried, "My hero!" so loudly Derek was sure his neighbors would be able to hear.

He'd have been more worried if Stiles didn't feel incredibly warm under his palms, and Stiles' cologne wasn't quite so intoxicating. As it was, Stiles smelled like honey underneath the cologne and the mixture of scents, plus the alcohol, was really effecting Derek's judgment. So much so, that when Stiles began to lean in, he didn't even put up a fight or pull away.

Stiles lips were millimeters away from Derek's when he whispered, "This is a terrible idea."

Derek felt Stiles' hot breath on his face and replied, "Yeah," with his eyes drawn to Stiles' lips. 

Not even seconds later, and Stiles was sat fully in Derek's lap, their lips pressed hard together. Stiles had his hands buried in Derek's hair, running his fingers through the dark tendrils. Derek had his hands gripping Stiles' hips almost possessively, and the world could be burning to the ground outside, but nothing could've made Derek pull away for even a second.

Unfortunately eventually he had to, so he could breathe again. But he didn't move far, pressing his lips against Stiles' cheek, over the splattering of moles there, trailing down his neck to his collar bone in a long line of wet, open-mouthed kisses. Stiles' long, graceful fingers fumbled with the shirt Derek was still wearing - as he hadn't yet had time to change out of his work clothes. Stiles let out a little hum or whine each time Derek's lips made contact with his pale skin, and Derek wondered what he did to deserve to follow the constellation of moles dotting Stiles' cheek, meandering down his long throat, and disappearing into his t-shirt.

Finally, Stiles had undone the final button on his shirt, and Derek leaned forwards from the back of the couch so Stiles could push it down his shoulders. Stiles eyes widened and darkened with lust, and Derek couldn't help but blush. He knew was a pretty guy, but never before had he felt so confident in his looks.

Stiles leaned forward again to press his lips against Derek's and Derek didn't even think about it, kissing back as hard and passionately as he got. Stiles' hands trailed across his abs, paying special attention to his happy trail, before moving up his torso, back to the hair on his head. Derek let his own hands slide up Stiles' loose fitting t-shirt, feeling warm skin beneath his palms, following the length of Stiles' spine with his fingertips.

Stiles moaned loudly against Derek's mouth, allowing Derek to taste the sound, and pulled away from the kiss long enough to mutter, "Bedroom," before latching their lips together again.

Stiles stood up, untangling his long, lean legs from Derek's, and pulled Derek with him. Derek led Stiles to the bedroom with most of his attention paid to how good it felt to have Stiles' body pressed right against his, and to have their lips almost never parting. It was peaceful in a way Derek had never managed to reach with Kate, but he very quickly pushed her from his thoughts.

Somewhere, in the crevice of his mind which the mixture of vodka and Stiles hadn't quite reached, Derek was hyper aware of what was going on. And not in a good way. Derek had always had a rule - a five date rule. He wasn't the sort to just sleep around because at heart he was a hopeless romantic (hopeless being the operative word), and sex had a deeper meaning to him. He didn't just want to sleep with every guy he met on the streets, he wanted it to be special and meaningful.

But Stiles felt warm beneath him, as they toppled onto his bed. Stiles flipped them over so he was, once again, straddling Derek's thick thighs. He pulled off his own t-shirt, and Derek ran his hands across the sharp edges and jutting bones of Stiles' torso. He wasn't toned the way Derek was, but he was far from the weedy, wiry little guy Derek had imagined he was.

Derek wasn't an expert, but he was mostly sure friends didn't do this. They didn't kiss each other like their lives depended on it, they didn't fumble with zippers and stubborn jean buttons. They didn't trail kisses down each other's torsos, the way Stiles was slowly moving downwards towards Derek's pants, forcing sharp moans from the very pits of Derek's stomach. Stiles made sure to kiss each of the hardening buds on Derek's pecks, and seemed almost disappointed that Derek wasn't very sensitive there. But he finally made it to the waist of Derek's black slacks, and the zipper and button were both undone within a few seconds.

And that did it for Derek, because friends don't kiss each other's hips, as one of their hands disappear into the other's boxer shorts. Derek couldn't help but gasp, and Stiles chuckled fiendishly into Derek's abdominum as his hand wrapped around Derek's hard dick. Derek whined - actually whined - as Stiles gave a single stroke and grinned dangerously.

Derek wasn't huge, not to say he was small, but he wasn't gifted with the world's largest penis, and Stiles' hand just about fit all the way around. With his own pre-cum as lubrication, and Stiles pressing delicate kisses into his hip while his hand worked Derek's length up and down, Derek couldn't help but thrust back into Stiles' movements. With each stroke, he became more and more furious at the material still covering his erection.

"Stiles!" Derek hissed as, very gently, Stiles removed his dick from inside his boxers, pulling off the offending item, almost as though he could read Derek's mind.

"Sssshhhh," Stiles hummed, "I'll take care of you."

That was all the warning Derek got before Stiles' scorching mouth was wrapping around the head of his dick. Derek couldn't help but close his eyes tight and moan in pleasure as Stiles' tongue circled the head, before slowly taking the throbbing member further into his mouth. With one hand Stiles jerked whatever he hadn't yet fit into his mouth, and with the other he massaged Derek's balls.

"Jesus Christ, Stiles!" Derek groaned as his tip brushed the back of Stiles' throat. Stiles hummed around him, and Derek cried out, "Stiles!"

With an almost comical pop, Stiles let Derek's dick slip from his mouth, and wiped the trail of spit still connecting them with the back of his hand. He moved back up Derek's body, placing delicate kisses here and there, until he was looking directly into Derek's eyes. His pupils were blown so wide with lust, Derek physically shivered.

"So, uh, how're we gonna do this?" Derek asked, squeezing Stiles' hips and licking his dry lips.

"You got a condom?" Stiles replied, shifting so he was between Derek's legs.

It was then that Derek realized Stiles was still wearing his jeans, the coarse fabric rubbing roughly against his bare legs. He flipped them over as he nodded in response to Stiles' question, before pulling off Stiles'jeans and boxers. It wasn't quite the swift movement Derek had hoped for, and involved Stiles' wiggling as Derek tugged them - quite roughly - down the other's legs. But Stiles laughed, a beautiful sound, and Derek couldn't help but smile with him as he kissed Stiles' throat.

Stiles placed his hands on either side of Derek's head and kissed him passionately, as Derek reached over into his bedside drawer to fish out a condom. He very quickly felt the metallic wrapped under his fingertips, and shut the drawer again after grabbing it. He pulled away from Stiles, to hold it level with his eyes.

Stiles grinned, "Alright," He said, flipping them once more, "Let's do this shit." Stiles tore open the wrapped, and pulled the condom out. "Is it okay if... I mean if you'd rather... I could..." Stiles stuttered, his smile fading

"I prefer to top," Derek mumbled, "But I can go both ways." Stiles' smile returned as he gently rolled the condom onto Derek's dick. "Shit, lube's in the drawer too." Derek added, almost an afterthought.

Stiles reached into the drawer, and pulled out the nearly full bottle of lube. "All work and no play, huh big guy." Stiles mumbled, handing the bottle to Derek.

He poured some onto his fingers, and rubbed them together so it wouldn't be too cold for Stiles, before placing them at Stiles' entrance. He looked to Stiles for consent, wanting to be absolutely sure it was what Stiles wanted. Stiles held Derek's wrist as he slowly lowered himself down onto one finger. As soon as the digit was inside him, he moved his hands to grip Derek's shoulders.

Derek gripped Stiles' waist with one hand to hold him steady, and made shallow thrusts into Stiles' heat with his thick finger. Derek very gently massaged the ring of Stiles' ass, not breaching too far to begin with, and slowly going deeper and deeper, reveling in the high pitched whines and moans spilling from Stiles' lax mouth.

"Another," Stiles moaned, "Der, I can take it, please."

"Sure thing baby," Derek replied, nibbling the shell of Stiles' eat as he carefully inserted another finger.

He went slow again, scissoring Stiles open as gently as he could, forcing himself not to thrust his hips up into nothing, scared he might hurt Stiles in the process. He couldn't remember ever being so hard as

mewls and cries fell from Stiles' kissable lips as he trailed his mouth down Stiles' cheek, pressing hickeys into the curve where his neck met his shoulder.

When Stiles' moans of pleasure turned into those of annoyance, Derek added a third finger, and Stiles yelped so he stilled. Stiles bit into his shoulder, laboured breaths pouring from his mouth, and when he looked back into Derek's eyes, he seemed so out of it Derek wondered if they should stop.

But then Stiles said, "If you don't put your dick inside of me right now, I am going to muder you."

So, Derek removed his fingers and lined his dick with Stiles' entrance. He looked to Stiles and asked, "You're sure?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, squeezing Derek's shoulders for good measure. Derek took a deep breath as he slowly penetrated the tight ring of Stiles' ass with his hard, throbbing member. He went slow, with each inch he inserted, he felt pleasure in every single one of his cells. Soon enough, he ran out of inches, and Stiles was sat firmly in his lap.

"Der..." Stiles moaned, digging his blunt fingernails into Derek's shoulders.

"Hmm," Derek replied, rubbing his hands up Stiles' back and down again.

"Der," Stiles repeated, "Derek, fucking move."

Derek pressed a kiss firmly into Stiles' lips, before wrapping his arms around Stiles's waist to hold him still whilst they flipped positions for the final time. Derek kissed Stiles once more, sweetly, before pulling almost all the way out, and thrust his hips right back in. His head brushed against a lump inside Stiles' heat, and Stiles cried out in pleasure. Derek couldn't suppress a grin as he realised he'd just found Stiles' prostate, and tried to angle his thrusts so he'd hit it every time.

Stiles was moaning uncontrollably, his blunt fingernails biting at the flesh on Derek's back with every harsh thrust. His sweat-slick body moved harmoniously against Derek's. A satisfying smack of skin on skin filled the air, along with Stiles' high pitched whimpers, and Derek's lower grunts. Stiles' own rock-hard dick rubbed against Derek's lower abdomen, and Derek could only image the friction Stiles was getting.

"I'm so close," Stiles breathed, hot air tickling Derek's ear.

"Me too," Derek confessed.

He doubled his efforts, thrusting harder, faster, trying his best to make Stiles cum as he felt his own orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. He couldn't help it, he couldn't remember ever having sex as good as this before as he felt his climax approaching. He was breathing heavy, panting into Stiles ear and he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Stiles, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, me too-"

With a great cry, Stiles came across his and Derek's lower abdomens. Derek was only a few seconds after with his own climax, shooting his load with a final rough thrust and a grunt into Stiles' ear. He stayed completely still for a few seconds, allowing both him and Stiles time to calm themselves down, and afraid he might hurt one of them otherwise.

Eventually, Derek gently pulled his now limp dick out of Stiles' heat. He, as discreetly as he could, discarded the condom in the wicker bin in the corner of his bedroom, being sure to tie it so it wouldn't leak. Then, he climbed back into bed, wrestling under the covers with Stiles. He pulled Stiles closer into him, so their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Next time, I'm topping." Stiles breathed.

Derek could only nod in reply, before sleep lulled him to slumber, and a night of dreams filled with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.  
> If you want to read the rest of the fic, or if you just like my writing, the rest of the story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7833703/chapters/17883043) if you'd like.  
> Please leave any comments or criticism.  
> Leave Kudos if you're feeling lovely, thanks again!


End file.
